


Pester

by Sphinxriddle



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22412515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphinxriddle/pseuds/Sphinxriddle
Summary: On a rare occasion, Warrior of Light Danica Voss, and Azure Dragoon Estinien Wyrmblood are in the same location and the same time and the world *isn't* actively ending.Now they just have no idea what to do.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 9





	Pester

“Is there any particular reason you’ve decided to spend your night lounging across the ground Voss?” Estinien asked, peering over his cup towards his prone companion across the table. She, in response, merely flopped over on her back towards him, making a loud hmph noise and frowned. He raised an eyebrow, but otherwise remained unresponsive. Danica was in a mood. One of those particular, very Danica moods. Boredom? Anxiety? Exhaustion? Loneliness? All of that and more rolled up into one unique Voss Mood that on occasion, took her and ran away with her sense.

“That doesn’t answer my question, Voss.” He sighed, shaking his head lightly. He was never sure what to do when she got like this. Not sure if it was something he should be worried about or if it was just a character trait of hers that on occasion decided to annoy them both. Or at least he thought it annoyed her as well, her own words failing her when normally she was rather good at communicating. He frowned, one that greatly exceeded her own in its dourness, and returned to his drink.

He closed his eyes and allowed the burning liquor to force his mind elsewhere. Oblivious to the sound of rustling fabrics and a moving body beyond until it was pressed warm into his side. Wrapped around him like a coat against the biting winds, nonexistent in the small inn room. He felt a sharp nose dig into his shoulder, and another warm hmph muffled by his shirt. 

He fought the urge to smirk, and instead, kept his eyes shut and continued with his drink. As if blind to the Ala Mhigan woman plastered to his side. He lowered his cup back to the wood of the table, and then simply sat there, with his eyes closed. If he knew her well, and considering their joint career and storied history he’d like to believe he did, soon she’d start poking his cheek and directly demanding attention. 

When she didn’t, he peeked open one of his eyes, only to see the top of her head and her arms wound around him. He furrowed his brow, and rotated himself as best he could so that her restraint, also known as a strong hug, left her head upon his chest and not needling into his shoulder. 

“Danica.” He started, growing a bit more exasperated by the moment, leaving her name hanging in the air. Heavy. “What are you doing?” He asked, much more direct than  _ “what's wrong?”  _ and much more likely to get an answer.

She tilted her head back, to look up at him, and gave a weak smile. “I’m pestering you.” She stated, in a voice barely above a whisper. Raising up one of her arms to poke at his cheek, just as he expected.

He fought the urge to laugh, even as his eyes grew soft and his own arms mirrored hers. Apparently, she was just moving slower than he was used to, back to her constant mischievously affection masked as something it wasn’t.

“You’re embracing me,” He responded, resting his head atop hers. He could feel a light chuckle rumble her. Her words, muffled though they were, responded back quickly and lightly.

“I’ve no idea what your talking about!” 

Her laughter ceased not long after. Leaving the two of them in a warm silence that wasn’t unlike how they were minutes prior. Simply closer, both physically and otherwise. She let out a low hmph, as if thinking. Squeezing Estinien just a bit tighter as she racked her brains for an actual proper answer to his question.

“I’m tired...” She started slowly, but a flood of words quickly followed “Tired, more than a bit bored. Want to do something fun but I’m not sure what's actually fun anymore that isn’t just, I don’t know, fighting?” She looked up at Estinien, confusion in her eyes, as well as his. 

“And I missed you a bit” More than a bit if she was to be honest. A lot. Endlessly. So much. “So I guess I just want to find something fun that’s also with you thats actually fun and like you know. Be home.” She looked away, suddenly aware of how much and how little she had actually said, only to have her chin caught upon a crooked finger and gently pushed back up. 

She was surprised, for a moment, at the overt warmth of his gaze. So use to the impassive grey of his eyes,as stern and cold as Coerthas itself. His normal grimace, replaced with an easy, barely perceivable smile twitching at the edge of his lips. He had gotten his answer. 

“I missed you too, Dee.” The words were light as a whisper, but brought a wide smile to her lips anyway. This. This could be fun, just lounging here. Hells it had been before, why not now. She grasped the hand upon her face and pressed into it, the wave of anxious energy receding for the moment, replaced by a rare calm.

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed this warmth. Much truer than any she could force herself to steal, just by plastering herself to his side. It was almost as if here, then, the world knew no dangers. As if she knew no strife. As if Primals and Ascians and Garlemald were just nightmares, no more tangible and dangerous than any other night time fantasies positive or negative. 

Soft lips upon her brow stole even those musings. Instead idle thoughts of many mirrored moments replaced them. Embraces here. Kisses there. Lands far away but home all the same due to the presence of each other. A young man in Rak’tika had asked her is she ever missed home; she hadn’t the heart to tell him always. That though their feet wandered in different directions, her soul always screamed for the company of her home. 

“We’re quite the pair are we not? You speak of something fun without killing, and all I can think of is hunting.” He chuckled to himself. War had dug its claws into them deep, and had yet to let go. Even if it left, would they be able to survive without it? Or would its wounds bleed out, till nothing remained of them. He sighed, raising his fingers to tangle in her hair, cement himself to the moment and not a grim potentiality. 

“I’m sure we’ll think of something eventually.” She smiled, gentle, hopeful. Thankful. By the Fury, her hope was contagious. “After all the nonsense is finished I’m sure we’ll have all the time in the world to figure it out.”

“Doesn’t help us now, alas.” He twirled a black strand tight around his finger. She’d cut it short when she was away. It was new, interesting, and waved just as wildly as she was in a strong wind. Fitting.

“Well then, I’m sure between the two of us we can brainstorm something  _ anything  _ that we can do.” She leaned back, a mock pout on her face. “I’d like to think we have at least one brain cell bouncing around our collective minds. Like hells what do we normally do when we have time like this?”

She hated to admit that normally, they didn’t. The last time they had actually gotten to sit down with each other and talk, or simply exist in each others space for an extended period of time without work at one of their backs was in the Azim Steppes. Sure, they had run into each other before, short little meetings, but those had always also involved others. And had never been for fun.

“I don’t think I can be much help,” Estinien added, rubbing his chin in thought. “I’ve got exactly zero hobbies beyond... you know... work.” Danica couldn’t help but chuckle a bit, his honesty was refreshing as always, even if she didn’t really consider their work a hobby. “God what did we do on the steppes.”

“Each other.” Danica added sharply, before laughing much more fully. Remembering quite fondly their time together, hopefully far away from any prying eyes the moment they were able to make sure Orn Khai was fine on his own. 

“Don’t suppose that will work here? That would be too easy.” Estinien joined her, his laughter much less loud than her own but there all the same. Mostly muffled by her own hair, and his face buried in it.

“Listen, if there is to be an end to this  _ nonsense _ sooner or later, and we actually get some rest we need to figure out something we both enjoy that we can do together. Aka, we need to find a hobby.” She joked, she wouldn’t lie and say she didn't enjoy sitting with him doing nothing, but she knew her hands would grow restless sooner rather than later.

“Triple Triad” He suggested

“You hate card games” She reminded 

“Reading, to each other”

“That’s tempting, but we’ve got no books around us at the moment.” She smiled, adding it to a list of potentials, though quickly amending her statement “That is, unless you wish me to read my latest loan from the Thaumaturges guild.”

“No, I’d rather not have a headache today.” 

She chuckled. Perhaps just conversation would do, as the back and forth of ideas continued on. He’d suggest something, she’d give an opinion, and then suggest something right back. They never really did find something to do, but after an hour or so they no longer seemed to mind. 

“Mind if I steal some?” She asked, grasping for his cup, then refilled with water. He nodded no, he didn’t at all, and watched as she adjusted herself atop his lap, his cup in hand, and smiled. 

“Hey, Estinien.” She spoke, after a moment in silence. Perhaps reflecting upon her faint reflection in the cup, and the night they had. 

“Yes?” He responded, tilting his head like a curious and attentive dog. 

“You’re staying here tonight right? And your not leaving tomorrow?” She asked, careful, almost timid eyes looking into his. He had no idea what thoughts swirled thought her mind a lot of the time, but he had an idea at the moment.

“Correct, though I’ll probably move on in a couple of days time.” She gave a strong smile in response. 

“Mind if I keep pestering you till then, then?” And with that, he returned it. Pulling close and knocking the empty cup against his chest. 

“Not at all Dee.”

**Author's Note:**

> May or may not add a second spicy chapter, as my original notes suggested. 
> 
> but then again, my original notes said light on plot and that didn't happen did it.


End file.
